Sur le bout de la langue
by Veratimmie
Summary: Song fic enfin, essai. Sur la chanson de Bazbaz Sur le bout de la langue. Ou comment Sirius dit à Remus ce qu'il pense de lui... Slash SBRL.J'ai rajouté une adresse pour écouter la chanson.


Oui, oui, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas...Mais bon, on en fait ce qu'on veut, non?

Alors voilà: ceci est un essai de song fic. Il faut vous dire que j'adore cette chanson de Camille Bazbaz qui s'appelle "Sur le bout de la langue". Je ne sais pas pourquoi, à chaque fois que je l'entends, elle me fait penser à Remus et Sirius. Voici ce que j'imagine...Mais il faut aussi que vous écoutiez la chanson, pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance...

Pour l'écouter, vous pouvez aller sur ma page: http:(slash slash)membres.lycos.fr/veratimmie/musique.html (remplacer slash par/)

Et comme c'est ma première dans ce domaine, ce serait gentil de reviewer!

* * *

Ils étaient enfin arrivés dans la salle des Gryffondors. James retira la cape d'invisibilité qui les protégeait, Sirius et lui. 

James réussit à le monter jusqu'à la chambre. Il soutenait Sirius qui avait un peu, et même davantage, abusé du purefeu. Peter, qui avait le sommeil lourd, ne se réveilla pas mais Remus les vit entrer dans la chambre.

Sirius le regarda.

_J'ai sur le bout de la langue..._

« Remus » Sirius sourit.

_Un mot qui me brûle_

« Remus », répéta-t-il

_Un mot qui m'embrouille_

Sirius sentait sa tête tourner. Il avait un peu trop bu. Et de voir Remus, torse nu, à peine éclairé par la lumière d'une lampe de chevet, attisa en lui les sentiments qu'il lui portait et qu'il taisait depuis si longtemps...Il se sentait plein d'émotion, trop plein d'émotion...et le mélange de cette émotion et d'alcool lui obscurcissait les idées...

_La tête m'arrache les os_

_Me griffe le cerveau_

_M'abîme de bas en haut_

Sirius s'approcha en titubant légèrement du lit de Remus, s'appuyant sur un des montants du baldaquin. Il sentait son cœur battre trop fort. Remus était assis sur son lit. Il sourit de voir son ami légèrement ivre.

_J'ai sur le bout de la langue_

_Ton petit cœur qui tangue_

Sirius ne quittait pas des yeux son ami. Il voyait ses cheveux châtains ondulés, ses yeux brillants, son nez fin, ses lèvres roses et attirantes, sa peau satinée dans la faible lueur de la baguette. Il voulait lui dire, il fallait qu'il lui dise... « Remus... » murmura-t-il.

_Sur le bout de la langue_

_Ton petit cœur qui tangue_

_Ton petit cœur qui tangue_

_Ton petit cœur qui tangue_

Sirius tomba, plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le lit de Remus. Il souriait toujours. Il était bien là, juste à côté de son ami. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Remus,

_Il y a sous ta peau_

qui réprima un léger frisson

_Comme un frisson qui me touche_

et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, tout en continuant de parler avec James.

_Un éclair sur ta bouche_

Sans quitter Remus des yeux, Sirius s'allongea près de lui, laissant sa main descendre le long de son dos. Il ne pouvait dire si le sourire de Remus était plus amusé que tendre, mais incapable de se raisonner, il pencha pour la seconde solution. Remus continuait de discuter avec James, des mots que Sirius n'entendait pas...

_Couche moi près de toi_

Sirius se glissa tout contre Remus. « Remus, il faut que je te dise... »

_Non, je ne bougerai pas_

Remus le regarda, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire.

_Même si tu ne m'écoutes pas_

« Remus... » Sirius était bien. Il sentait la chaleur de Remus contre lui. Et la voix de Remus le berçait. Il ferma les yeux juste un instant...

_J'ai sur le bout de la langue_

_Ton petit cœur qui tangue_

Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure une éternité...Il fallait qu'il lui dise...Tout l'amour qu'il lui portait...

_Sur le bout de la langue_

_Ton petit cœur qui tangue_

_Ton petit cœur qui tangue_

_Ton petit cœur qui tangue_

Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Remus était si près...Sirius baignait dans une douce béatitude. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles de ses amis, mais peu lui importait. Il était tellement bien, contre Remus. Il en avait tellement rêvé. Il souriait toujours, ses yeux gris-bleus noyés de tendresse et d'amour. « Remus... » .Il lui prit la main et la posa sur sa poitrine.

_Ne me montre pas du doigt_

Remus le laissa faire. Sirius pressa la main de Remus sur ses lèvres.

_Si je veux tes mains d'abord_

« Remus, je t'aime... ». Il avait à peine murmuré mais Remus, dont les sens étaient particulièrement développés, avait entendu.

_Si je te demande encore_

« Remus, dis-moi... ». Sirius regardait Remus, les yeux de Remus qui brillaient comme des diamants, le sourire si tendre...Sirius sentait son cœur éclater d'amour.

_De me raconter l'histoire_

Remus, de sa main libre, lui caressa les cheveux.

_Des gens qui s'aiment une nuit_

« Remus, dis-moi que tu ... » Son corps entier semblait exploser de désir.

_Des gens qui s'aiment une vie_

Remus se pencha sur lui et très doucement, très amoureusement, l'embrassa sur les lèvres...

_J'ai sur le bout de la langue_

_Ton petit cœur qui tangue_

_Sur le bout de la langue_

_Ton petit cœur qui tangue_

_Ton petit cœur qui tangue_

_Ton petit cœur qui tangue

* * *

_

légèrement, enfin, si on veut...

Voilà, on peut remettre encore la chanson...Encore et encore...

Oui, je sais, mes persos ont souvent tendance à boire...( c'est la troisième fic dans laquelle il est question, plus ou moins, d'ivresse)...Mais il faut écouter Appollinaire qui disait qu'il faut être ivre...ivre d'amour, ou de vin...

Mais promis, la prochaine, j'essaierai d'éviter, lol!

Bises et j'attends de vos nouvelles!


End file.
